


Imagination

by L05Noah



Series: Frans oneshots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Nerdiness, Science, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L05Noah/pseuds/L05Noah
Summary: Sans was helping Noah with his homework and he got nerdy and started telling stuff that isn't related to Noah's homework, and then.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Frans oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005201
Kudos: 4





	Imagination

Sans was helping Noah with his homework and he got nerdy and started telling stuff that isn't related to Noah's homework, and then.

And that's how time happens" Sans said cheerfully.

...

Noah looked at his father...

Sans looked at Noah in nervousness because the way Noah looked at him is like Noah staring at his soul.

...

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"So does that mean time is just a destination... And everything we do doesn't matter because no matter what we do we will still end up with the same future?" Noah said in a sad and neutral tone.

"What?! Of course not, everything we do has an effect" Sans said, surprised by Noah's answer "ever heard of the butterfly effect?" Sans questioned.

Noah shakes his head.

"It's a story that a flap of a butterfly's wings will cause a hurricane in the opposite side of the world. Of course the story is not true because that's not how the it works but the story represent that everything we do will somehow have an impact" Sans explained

Noah stayed silent...

...

"Does that mean we are bad people? Because if the butterfly effect is true doesn't that mean that, at least once we killed someone because we did something bad like not finishing our food or littering" Noah said while in deep thought.

"What?! Of course not" Sans said shocked by Noah's question and explanation.

...

"Okay, maybe it's true... But! That also means we are a very good person too. Like if you decided to donate to a person and that person becomes a billionaire and then that person invented something that is very helpful to the world and then that means you didn't just donated to a person but also helped millions of people!" Sans explained in an optimistic tone.

"Oh, well I guess that's true" Noah said

"But dad, doesn't that make life look like a game? Like a game of chess?" Noah said.

"Huh?.... I guess?" Sans said, unsure.

"If life is game how do you win it? Also, what is winning in life anyway?" Noah questioned.

"Uhh.... Noah..."

Noah looked at Sans

"I don't really know but..."Sans placed his hand in Noah's hair and started playing with it "For me to win the game if life and what is winning the game of life is... Reach your dreams or goals" Sans said in a gentle tone.

Noah looked at Sans...

Sans just smiled gently...

"Doesn't that means to reach your goals or dreams you have to bring some one down?"

'huh?!'

___________

"Frisk?"

"Yes?"

"So uh... I helped Noah with his homework..." Sans said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh really, thank you so much!" Frisk said cheerfully.

"And uh... I started to talk about stuff that isn't related to his homework..." Sans is now sweating.

"Really Sans?" Frisk said with a chuckle.

"And then Noah started to talk about some uh... What is life?..." Sans said, unsure.

"Huh?"

"Noah said, is time a destination? Is life a game? And Ect." Sans said

"...Wow"

"Yeah..."

Frisk smiled and said

"He has a great imagination"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just wanted to say that I'm gonna make a comic of this.
> 
> Wait for it!


End file.
